Hunger and Prejudice
by Blue Summer Molasses
Summary: On one eventful morning, two families move to the small town of Hertfordshire. How will the Bingley's and their acquaintances affect Hertfordshire with the Mikaelson's in town as well?
1. Chapter 1

The calming silence that fell over the town of Hertfordshire was disrupted twice that morning. Once, when the first rays of daylight began to glide across the land, and the latter, when the sun had taken its usual position up above, leaving no room for shadows to hide. The first carriage arrived abruptly in secrecy. Back routes were taken for further precautions to ensure that their appearance was not noted. All the while, the second carriage had gladly come into Hertfordshire without a care of who had noticed it's arrival.

* * *

"I suggest _you_ talk to the lunatic, Bekah." Kol rolled his eyes as he slumped on to the couch that had only moments ago been covered with a white, dusty sheet.

"Why me? Is it not the eldest son's job to deal with these matters?" Bekah's voice rose an octave higher as her brows furrowed. "I don't see how he will listen to me anymore than he would you, Kol."

Elijah entered the room with his hands behind his back.

"Yes. I will be the one to talk to him. Because our brother, _our family,_ is battling with inner demons that are affecting him rather intensely at the moment and _clearly_ , he is in need of our aid. Yet the only thing are both of your minds are those of a more frivolous nature, despite our abrupt journey where we barely escaped with our lives." Elijah blinked at both his younger brother and sister before entering the room that Niklaus had been cooped up in for days.

"Why is everyone so emotional? I cannot be surrounded by this for much longer. Maybe I'll take a visit to our neighbors. Feed my hunger, perhaps." Kol stood up and smirked devilishly at his sister.

"Kol, do not be so careless this time. We only just escaped from Mikael. I think it best if we stay until Klaus is in his right mind."

"While we sit here waiting like little children to be doted on as Klaus tries to tie his wits together, mine may just end up unraveling. We all know Niklaus likes to stay confined to his small room with his portraits while he's gone completely insane, but once I go insane, I turn to a more grand, messy approach. At this touchy time for everyone, that may not be that smartest route. So," Kol took a deep breath and the dark veins around his eyes disappeared. "I am going to leave this forsaken house that I've been in for days, and I'm going to acquaint myself with the little human's of Hertfordshire. Maybe I'll snack on one or two." Kol patted his sister's head as he began to leave, but stopped in his tracks at the sound of a cough.

"I think that will be good for us." Klaus addressed the room. Both Kol and Rebekkah looked towards their older brother. "Kol has come across as quite charming to humans. He will present a good air to the Mikaelson name. Perhaps you should join, Bekah? Your beauty will leave the woman in awe as well with the fashion that adorns you. If we plan to stay here, we must make a name for ourselves." Klaus then turned around and retreated back to his room. Both the youngest siblings looked to Elijah with confusion.

"I have talked some sense into your brother. We both believe it would be wise. Go. Do not be foolish. No sampling. Fangs are to remain inside the mouth at all times or I will be more than willing to rip them out the next time you are to arrive back home." Elijah smiled towards his siblings before turning around and re-entering the room.

"Shall we, sister?" Kol placed his arm out for Rebekah to grab, which she obligingly did.

"We shall, brother." She laughed and they both walked towards the carriage.

* * *

"A pleasure, indeed, Mr. Bingley." Rebekah smiled softly at the gentleman in front of her.

"You have recently discovered this marvelous town as well?" Mr. Bingley inquired.

"Yes. We find it quite...charming." Kol made quick eye contact with Mr. Bingley before turning his gaze towards his sister. She quickly hid the small smile that formed on her lips as she rolled her eyes with irritation before opening her fan, finding interest in something in the distance. This was the usual reaction that Kol received from women of higher status while he was not dressed in his best attire. His looks were desireable, but their main importance was someone of wealth.

"We have just moved into Cambridgeshire." Rebekah added upon noticing the demeaning look from Miss Bingley. Rebekah's statement had quickly caught the attention of Bingley's sister with surprise.

"Is this true? We are neighbors then! We have just moved to Netherfield Park." Bingley spoke with raised eyebrows and a large smile.

"Cambridgeshire?" Miss Bingley had finally spoken her first word since their encounter.

"Indeed. We had looked at Netherfield Park upon our arrival, but we needed something much larger to accommodate us." Kol replied. He could practically see her claws growing. He loved toying with feisty woman who were obsessed with wealth.

"Is this because you have a large family, Mr. Mikaelson?" Her voice had become soft and her eyes gentle.

"Not particularly. Our parents have long passed, so it is only myself, Rebekah, and two eldest brothers. We have another eldest, but he has gone off on his own for some time."

"So what need have you for such a large estate?" She raised an eyebrow towards Kol.

"We love a good celebration, do we not, Bekah?"

"There is truth. If news reached back to our old friends that a Mikaleson ball was held without them, they would all be furious!" Rebekah smiled coyly towards both Mr. And Miss Bingley.

"You must have one soon! I can only imagine such a ball." Mr. Bingley added.

"Of course, Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley." Kol nodded towards them, letting his eyes linger on the sister. This time she smiled and nodded back with a slight blush.


	2. Titles

I'm glad you like the story! Haha I kind of forgot about it but I'll try to continue it since you've enjoyed it :P

"Forgive me, but I seem to have misplaced my sense of caring." Kol replied, only focusing on his reflection in the mirror as he fixed his hair.

"You never cease to not irritate me." Rebekah scowled at her brother behind his back.

"You do realize I am looking in a mirror, Bekah?" Kol finally stopped looking at himself and turned around.

"Oh, forgive me, but I thought your big head would have been in the way." She replied in a mocking tone as she placed a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "You shouldn't have bothered turning around, brother. I no longer want your opinion. I'll just ask Klaus. He has a better sense for these things anyways." She smiled coyly at Kol, knowing that mentioning Klaus being better would irritate him and walked past him out of the room. Kol quickly moved on and let himself lazily fall onto the large couch, looking up at the ceiling before shouting out loud, "When is this supposed ball?!"

"Must you shout? I assure you, there is not a single one of us who lack in hearing. We shall leave shortly." Elijah entered the room. "Where is your sister?"

"Our sister? Going to get Klaus's opinion on her gown." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Well I need a moment to speak to both of you before we leave."

"About?" Kol smirked at his brother.

"I'm sure you are well aware of the contents."

"Ah, let me take a wild guess. Something to do with the mundane humans. Ripping out our fangs. Shall I go on?"

"In summary, if we feed, we die." Rebekah entered casually into the room, joining Kol on the couch. They both looked up at Elijah with annoyance.

"Maybe if you two would behave and worry about the consequences your actions have and also take responsibility, there would be no need for our little talks. Do well tonight, and my trust in you two will be restored. For the time being." Elijah left once again, to make sure that the carriages were being prepared. They would leave in the next few minutes to attend the ball in Meryton.

-/-

Three of the Mikaelsons' stood in front of the Cambridgeshire Estate. The sun was just beginning to set. The carriages were lined up before them, with servants awaiting by the doors to the estate and by the carriages.

"Well. I think we've waited quite long enough. It's clear that Klaus is planning on arriving separately." Rebekah huffed. She fanned herself, simply out of boredom. They had waited for their brother, and any minute waiting was a minute too long for the youngest Mikaelsons'.

"I must say, I do agree with Bekah. As human and fragile as Klaus is acting at the moment, I find it quite unnecessary to treat him like a king. We aren't his servants. They are." Kol nodded his head towards the servants.

"Maybe you think them lower than you because they are human, but I believe it is a man's honor that determines his status. And that means that you, Kol, would be with the rats."

"How heartwarming." Kol placed his hand over his heart and nodded his head. "Thank you, Elijah. I'm truly touched." He smirked and began walking to the first carriage. It was a dark navy blue and was being carried by brown horses.

"I suppose we should leave. You two are right. Rebekah." Elijah escorted her to the blue carriage.

"What, can't I ride with you?" She asked him:

"I will be reading. So if you choose to accompany me, there will be little talking unless it holds intellectual merit. If this is what you wish, then so be it." He began to walk her to his carriage but she quickly disentangled their arms.

"How exciting. I'd rather talk of things of a more frivolous nature." Elijah smiled at his sister, knowing all to well that she would not ride with him. Elijah nodded to her before turning around and walking to the white carriage, which was going to be pulled with all white horses. By the time he entered the carriage, Kol and Rebekah were already on their way.

Once the two carriages finally stopped, the Mikaelsons gladly exited, walking towards the main entrance. Rebekah stood between Elijah and Kol, being escorted by both as they entered the ball.

"Name?" The guard asked.

"Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol Mikaelson of Cambridgeshire."

They waited as the guard announced their title and everyone almost immediately stopped all conversation to look upon the mysterious strangers that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Everyone knew of the large and magnificent estate, but had no idea that anyone had finally taken up residence there. To say they were shocked, was an understatement. For the second time that night, the ball had become completely silent as the group of strangers were announced and conversation would not resume till one commented to break the silence.

"This is the first ball that I have ever been to that involved complete silence!" Kol shouted out with a large smile and loud enough for everyone to hear. The room erupted into fits of chuckles and laughters and with that, continued on in its previous state. The three entered casually, quickly having no issues with finding conversation.

A short, stout woman with large round eyes walked up to the three of them as she wore an excited grin.

"Mikaelson? What a distinguished name. You have moved into Cambridgeshire? When I heard the announcement upon your arrival I was most surprised. I am usually the first to discover any new visitors that have decided to take up residence near here." She had managed to speak without so much as taking a breath. Kol looked to his sister who had an entertained look in her eyes.

"And you may be?" Elijah was the first to speak to her.

"Ah. Forgive me. It appears I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Mrs. Bennet. You must meet my daughters. I have five. Oh, you would love our sweet Jane." She leaned in closer to all three of them and with a whisper said with her head held high, "our Jane is the most handsome young lady in town."

Kol raised his eyebrows at his siblings. He held out his hand to hold Mrs. Bennet's before laying a gentle kiss on it.

"What a pleasure to meet such a fine woman. If they take after their mother in any way, I'm sure that they are... delicious." Mrs. Bennet giggled and looked at Kol with awe.

"You shall have to introduce us to your sweet daughters then Mrs. Bennet. They sound like lovely company." Rebekah added.

"Oh, yes! Yes! I shall tell them to look for you!" The Mikaelson's said their goodbyes to Mrs. Bennet as she hurriedly rushed off to find her daughters.

"How.. entertaining these country people are." Rebekah smirked.

"Quite. What about you Elijah, are you having any fun?" Kol asked. When he received no response he turned to look at his brother, only to see him already gone.

"Well, it looks like Elijah has already decided to begin the party. Let the games begin. I think I'll find these.. Bennet girls." Kol had a devilish look in his eyes as he began to observe the room whilst walking.

"Jane. Looking for someone?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"What? Oh, no. Just observing." Jane's all to known blush was dancing on her cheeks as she had been discovered.

"I'm sure that Mr. Bingley is just observing as well." She nudged her sister as she nodded her head in his direction. Mr. Bingley seemed to be looking for someone too. Upon looking at Mr. Bingley, she looked over to his friend, Mr. Darcy who had already been staring at her. He quickly looked away, to which she did the same thing only with confusion.

"Yes, perhaps." She replied breathily.

"Are you perhaps the infamous Bennet daughters?" Both of the eldest daughters' attention turned to the unfamiliar figure that stood in front of them.

"Perhaps. Has our reputation finally gotten out?" Elizabeth giggled with her sister Jane who giggled back, but gently hit her sister.

"You make us sound improper." Jane said after controlling her laughter.

"Improper? I said no such thing, which means that any improper thought would be a reflection on the mind of whoever had such thoughts. Sister, is there something you need to reveal to me?" She continued to giggle and Jane could not help herself as she giggled as well, this time with a blush. Kol looked to Elizabeth with amusement.

"Forgive me, I simply enjoy a good tease. Mr. Mikaelson of Cambridgeshire, that's quite a title." She and Jane curtsied. Kol smirked at them both.

"Yes, it is quite a mouthful. I am to assume that you are Ms. Jane Bennet? Mrs. Bennet was more than happy to speak only good things of her most beautiful daughter." Elizabeth laughed once again before coughing and composing herself.

"Yes. I am the eldest Bennet daughter. As is quite clear. Definitely most handsome." Elizabeth answered with a serious tone, all while having a smirk on her face. Before anyone could speak, they were interrupted by Charles Bingley.

"Both Ms. Bennets. You would not mind if I were to ask the eldest Bennet to dance, would you?" Mr. Bingley asked Elizabeth to which she responded, "oh of course not. She's been waiting to dance but I have been forcing her to keep me entertained. Go." She smiled at both of them before turning back around to Kol.

"So, you are not Ms. Jane Bennet, then. Apologies."

"A mistake anyone can make." She chuckled, knowing well that Jane was always considered the most handsome.

"I'm sure the mistake is made countless times. I've never seen such a handsome woman before." While Kol was courting her, his statement held truth. There was something about Elizabeth that seemed to draw him in. Elizabeth looked at him with shock before beginning to laugh again.

"Oh, Mr. Mikaelson, you enjoy a good tease as well. I think we will get along just fine." She smiled at him. Kol looked at Elizabeth with amusement before whispering quietly into her ear, "Why don't we get along somewhere that is more quiet?"

-/

Kind of rough, but hope you enjoy!


End file.
